warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Survivor: Part 2
ThunderClan - 1 Tigerstar: (To camera.) I think I should try to get Lionheart out first, because he is the biggest threat to me. (Tigerstar pads up to Bluestar.) Tigerstar: If we do loose, who will we get out first. Bluestar: I don't know. I told you, the weakest. Tigerstar: I know, but who is the weakest. Bluestar: I don't know. Tigerstar: I think it's Lionheart. He was the last one on our team to finish the race. Bluestar: Okay, but hopefully we'll never loose. Bluestar: (Talking to camera.) I think Tigerstar wants to make sure he doesn't get out. He is probably the strongest on the team, but everyone is strong. It will be really hard if we do have to vote off someone. WindClan - 1 (Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Tallstar pad up to each other.) Mudclaw: We need to get Cloudtail out first, then Brightheart. Onewhisker: But then who would be voted out? Tallstar: We'll think about that after. Mudclaw: (To camera.) There in with my plan to get the two other cats out first, but I think they might vote me off after that. Maybe I should make an alliance with Cloudtail and Brightheart, just in case. (Cloudtail pads over to Brightheart.) Cloudtail: Hello. Brightheart: Hello. There going to get us out first. Cloudtail: We'll try to win one over. Brightheart: (To camera.) I'm really starting to like Cloudtail. I'm begining to think our friendship is more than just that. (Mudclaw comes over to Cloudtail and Brightheart.) Mudclaw: We should get Tallstar out first. Brightheart: Why are you with us? Mudclaw: Because you look like stronger cats. If its us for WindClan, we should win every challenge. Cloudtail: (To camera.) Sure, Mudclaw is strong. But he isn't very fast, and Onewhisker and Tallstar are. But, I'm not going to back down from an alliance. Cloudtail: Yeah. Brightheart: Sure. (Mudclaw looks over and sees Onewhisker spying on them. Onewhisker runs away.) Mudclaw: (To camera.) I'll show my loyalty lies with Brightheart and Cloudtail, and when its us three, I'll get them to turn on each other. And for Onewhisker, he's next. RiverClan - 1 (Mistyfoot and Stonefur pad up to each other.) Stonefur: We should really go with Leapordstar. Mistyfoot: What if we go with Whitestorm and Sandstorm? Why is that so much different? Stonefur: If we vote off Whitestorm and Sandstorm, we can vote Leapordstar off. My first loyalty is to you. Mistyfoot: And if we go with Whitestorm and Sandstorm? Stonefur: Then, we get Leapordstar out. But after that, they would vote for us and we would vote them. Then, we would have a tie braker. The loser would go away, and the other one would be next. Should we really chance it? Mistyfoot: I don't know. Stonefur: (To camera.) I don't know about Mistyfoot. This is obviously the more strategic move. ShadowClan - 1 Blackfoot: (To camera.) Dustpelt didn't do what we talked about. That leaves me in a tough position. I don't know if I can trust him. (Cinderpelt and Yellowfang pad up to each other.) Cinderpelt: I'm still in! Yellowfang: Yes. Now, we can vote those two off. Cinderpelt: Who first? Yellowfang: Well, if it was a tie between me and Dustpelt or Blackfoot, I could beat them both. But, Dustpelt would probably be easier to beat. Let's vote for Dustpelt. Challenge Thunderstar: Okay, for this challenge, you will see who can stay under water the longest. The team that has all cats above the water first, wins. (All cats do it until only Mudclaw, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, Lionheart, and Blackfoot are left. Mudclaw comes up for air.) Thunderstar: WindClan looses! You will come to four trees tonight. WindClan - 2 (Mudclaw meets Cloudtail and Brightheart.) Mudclaw: We should get Onewhisker out, first. Cloudtail: Why? Mudclaw: I actually think he is more of a threat than Tallstar. Brightheart: Okay. Mudclaw: (To camera.) Cloudtail and Brightheart don't know Onewhisker was spying. If he tells them, they'll get me out. Thats why he needs to go first. Cloudtail: (To camera.) I don't know why Mudclaw changed his mind. (Onewhisker and Tallstar meet.) Onewhisker: Tallstar, Mudclaw made an alliance with the other two cats. We need to vote for him. Tallstar: Okay. Fourtrees (Cats have already voted.) Thunderstar: Mudclaw. Thunderstar: Second vote, Mudclaw. Thunderstar: Third vote...Onewhisker. Thunderstar: Next vote...Onewhisker. Thunderstar: Second person voted out of Warriors Survivor...Onewhisker. (Onewhisker pads out.) Onewhisker: (Talking to camera.) I should never have spyed on Mudclaw. I just wanted to know what he was up to. Anyway, I am glad participated. I've learned one thing: don't trust people. I just hope they vote Mudclaw out next. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions